


Just Need You

by theworldsheforgot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sam, just bordering on kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldsheforgot/pseuds/theworldsheforgot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting back from Hell, Dean only really needs on person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Need You

The fact that there was no guide book to returning from hell had really started to become a problem for Dean. His body felt completely new to him, constantly craving something that he could never quite put his finger on. He’d tried to fill it with food, and when that hadn’t worked he’d moved onto beer and then whiskey and then girls, but nothing quite stopped that empty feeling that lurked in every corner of his body. Every spare minute he had was spent trying to find that one thing that would stop the emptiness that hollowed out his chest, but when nothing worked he knew the one thing that would. 

Long before he’d gone to hell, whenever Sam needed something Dean would be the one to fill those blanks. Whether it was holding him until the nightmares stopped or fucking him until both of them were too tired to remember their last names, he’d be there for him. He couldn’t deny that they weren’t the same anymore, not sharing a room was just the iceberg of what felt wrong between them, but Dean knew he could get his brother back on his side.

Getting supplies had been easy enough, and breaking through the cheap motel door had barely taken anything out of him, but once he was in the room Dean’s heartbeat finally started to pick up. The plan was simple, if he just showed Sam what he needed he was sure that his brother wouldn’t deny him - but the risk was so high. It was make or break for the pair, and so soon after returning from hell Dean wasn’t sure if he could take a hit like that, but as he pulled his shoes off he knew that without it he probably wasn’t going to survive ether way.

He pulled his clothes of methodically, piling his shirt on top of his jeans and briefs. Something about being naked in the foreign room felt almost clinical, the mood not quite right for what he needed to do. Dean let him self lay down on the messy sheets, inhaling the scent of his brother mixed with something metallic that he couldn’t quite put a name to. He let the smell run through his body, an edge of relief taking over his muscles as his eyes fluttered closed. Like this he could pretend that Sam wanted him, that he was surrounding him in the way he needed. From there his mind spiralled - how it would feel to have Sam on top of him taking up every inch of his body, the way his hands would feel on his hips as he pulled him closer. 

Dean hadn’t even realised that he was half hard until his fingers were curling around his length, his eyes still squeezed shut against the harsh sun illuminating the room. He allowed himself a few quick strokes, just enough to make him relax further into the sheets, his hips picking up a rhythm of their own easily. He already felt too needy, his body craving a touch so much bigger than what he could give himself. Reaching over the side of the bed, he grabbed for the plastic bottle that he’d left on top of his clothes, the weight of it enough to pull him out of the trance he’d fallen into. He threw the sheets off his body, pushing his face into the pillow as he rolled onto his front. He knew he wouldn’t have long before his brother was back, and making sure he was ready for Sam was all he could think about.

Spreading his legs was too easy from his front, his hips still rolling in a constant need to get pressure against his dick. Dean took a deep breath in, another wave of a smell that was so purely Sam hitting him as his torso up. He’d never had to do this to himself, it was always Sam that he’d spend hours prepping finding every curve that would make his brothers toes curl. But as he squeezed lube over his fingers, he knew that this wasn’t for him - this was all to show Sam just how much he needed his touch. From there on it was easy, lungs gulping in Sam’s scent as one finger turned to two, the touch taking another part of that emptiness away from him. He’d just managed to slide a third in when he heard the door click open, muttering from behind him the only sign that he wasn’t alone in the room. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” At Sam’s words Dean pulled his fingers away from his hole, wiping the leftover lube carelessly onto the sheets below him. “Need you, Sammy,” He rolled over as he spoke meeting his brothers eyes easily, “Please.” He watched on as Sam rolled his eyes, moving away from the bed, away from Dean needed him to be. He tried to stay still on the bed, but now he just felt more empty than before, his hips rolling to search out some kind of touch. From across the room, Sam wasn’t saying anything, he watched on as the man settled himself on the couch, all but ignoring Dean spread out for him on the sheets.

“You can’t just do this Dean, what the fuck.” Sam sounded angry, more angry than he’d really been expecting to hear. But he was sure that this was just a game, a fucked up twist to make Dean’s stomach flutter. He stilled his hips quickly, breathing deeply before he stood up from the bed and made his way over to the couch. He knew how to break Sam, years of constant contact weren’t going to be broken by their time apart, and the way that his brothers eyes seemed to have gone almost entirely black with lust just encouraged him as he dropped over Sam’s denim clad thighs.

Once he was settled in Sam’s lap, Dean felt another piece of tension slide out of his body. He was more than desperate to kiss the man below him but Sam wasn’t meeting his eyes, and his hands were totally still by his sides. For a second Dean felt totally exposed, every part of his body was open to the younger man’s scrutiny, but then he felt Sam’s hips twitch and his mind focused back in - this was just a test, and he was nothing if not a winner.

He leant in close to Sam’s ear as his hips started rolling, letting the younger man hear every whine that left his lips as the denim scratched at his bare thighs. “Please, Sammy. I need you.” Dean’s words were hushed, every exhale leaving a dampness on Sam’s neck that he wanted nothing more than to lick away. So he did. Biting softly at the skin of his brothers neck seemed to be egging him on, pushing him to show just how desperate his need had become. “Can’t think of anything but you,” Dean didn’t know those words were true until they’d left his lips, but once they did it hit him like a freight train. Years and years of being in hell had left him with nothing but his brother’s touch in his mind - the need existing in him before he even realised it.

“Please Sam. You don’t even have to look at me, but I need you.” Those words were the first thing that Sam had reacted to in what felt hours. “On your knees then.” There was no eye contact, just Sam pulling away from any point of contact their torso’s had, and pushing Dean down onto the floor. “You’ve gotta show me how bad you need this.” The words sent a shiver down the older man’s spine as he quickly clambered down onto the floor, undoing Sam’s jeans as he went. The younger brother did the rest of the work himself, pulling his jeans and boxers down just enough to pull his cock out, Dean’s mouth instinctively watering at the sight. Sam was still mainly soft but that just made Dean want it more, pulling himself forward to get his length into his mouth. He moaned the second his mouth was full, Sam still seeming to take up every corner that he could even when he was soft.

Dean had been expecting to give Sam a show, to put all of his energy into proving that he deserved this, but Sam had other ideas. The second that Dean had started bobbing his head, Sam’s hand curled into his short hair pulling his head as close to his base as he could. Sam took everything he needed from the older man’s mouth, not sparing him a look as he pushed and pulled. Dean was a mess of soft whimpers and moans, feeling Sam grow hard in his mouth felt like so much, exactly what he’d needed but not quite enough. He closed his eyes as his brother took everything he needed, barely bothering to breathe as felt Sam hit the back of his throat. “Is that was you wanted, Dean?” He glanced up through his watering eyes as Sam said his name, only just shaking his head. “No, it’s not is it? You’re so needy.” With that Sam pulled himself out of his brother’s mouth, pushing Dean’s head away. 

“Get on the bed.” Sam was back to not meeting his eyes, but Dean was thankful just to be getting what he so desperately needed that he’d given up on caring. His brothers taste was still flooding his mouth as he crawled away from the couch, pulling himself onto all fours on the bed. “Need you so bad, please, please, please.” He knew that he probably sounded insane, but he was so far out of his own head that it didn’t matter anymore. Dean had squeezed his eyes shut when he’d been able to smell Sam all around him again, so he had no idea where his brother was until he heard the tell-tale crinkle of a condom wrapper. “No, Sammy, please. Wanna feel you inside me, all of you.” Dean’s words had brought the first real reaction out the younger man - a shiver running through him as he moaned, walking closer to Dean’s body as quickly as he could.

The first touch of Sam’s cock against Dean’s hole was fleeting. Just a brush of skin against skin before the younger brother was pulling away slightly. “What do we say when we want something, Dean?” Sam’s words were loud in the quiet room, and Dean found himself focusing in on them like a laser. “Please, Sammy. Please.” He could feel tears pin pricking his eyes as his brother wrapped around his body, thankful for any touch he could get from the younger man. “You’re so needy, Dean. I don’t even know if you deserve this.” He hiccuped with a sob as Sam pulled away again, his hips rolling in a feeble attempt to pull his brother closer. “Please, please.” Dean couldn’t bring himself to say anything else, he didn’t even really know what he was saying please for - whether it was so Sam would finally give in and just fuck him, or if it was for something so much heavier than that.

But he didn’t need to think for much longer, Sam finally giving in and pushing into him roughly. For a second Dean felt all of his muscles pull together, the tension almost too much, but then Sam’s hips were moving and he all but collapsed into the sheets. The moan that left his mouth as Sam pushed into him again was bordering on a scream, the vague pain completely overwhelmed by pure pleasure. Sam’s thrusts were near perfect, a steady rhythm from the get go that had Dean chasing his every movement, hips rolling together to create the perfect amount of friction. He didn’t notice when the younger man crawled onto the bed behind him, his thrusts not faltering for a second, but the difference it made was immediate - his hips pushing into him with more precision as an arm wrapped around Dean’s chest. “Fuck, Sammy, I need more.” Dean wasn’t sure what more even was at that point, but Sam seemed to just get it. His hips slowed, pushing against his prostate rougher as his spare hand circled around Dean’s length.

“You’ve been so good, Dean.” Sam’s words were whispered against the damp expanse of Dean’s back, the final wall between the brothers seeming to break as he spoke. Dean fell lower onto his front, his moans turning into a near constant whimpering broken up with soft whispers of please and need you so bad. For a second Dean could have sworn he blacked out from the pleasure, Sam’s thrusts hitting his prostate head on as he ran his thumb over the head of his cock. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, the need in his system curling into a sense of relief as his hips rolled against his younger brothers. “Make me come Sammy, please.” Sam didn’t say anything in response to Dean’s words, just huffed out a groan as he sped his hips up, his fingers moving faster over Dean’s length. It could have been hours or minutes or simply seconds, but the second that his please grew too much Dean was a mess. He let out a loud moan as he came, white stripes marking his own chest and the sheets below him as his hole fluttered around Sam’s cock. When he finally felt like he could breathe again, he fell completely onto the bed, letting Sam use him to get himself off. Every second that Sam was inside of him after he’d come felt like magic, his body screaming for more as his hips continued moving with his brothers. Sam was silent as he came, pushing into the older man harder than he had all night and holding himself there as he painted Dean from the inside.

Once Sam had pulled out Dean felt the tear gates open, the feeling of pure relief taking over his body as tears tracked down his cheeks. It was mere seconds before Sam was pulling him into his arms, whispered words of praise leaving the younger man’s mouth. Dean settled into his arms silently, waiting out his sobs to finally meet Sam’s eyes, “Please don’t be mad.” Sam let out a soft laugh as he pulled Dean closer against him, speaking softly, “I think we both needed that, Dean.” A wave of comfort washed over Dean as Sam spoke, thankful to know that he wasn’t alone in what he was feeling. He let himself fall comfortably into Sam’s embrace, leaning up to press their lips together softly, something that they hadn’t done in so long it felt wrong. “Love you.” Dean’s words were hushed as he settled back into Sam’s arms, watching the sunset through the cheap motel curtains and hoping he hadn’t made anything worse.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so self indulgent I don't know what to say.  
> Any errors are of course my fault, who needs a beta anyway. (Me, I do).  
> I hope you enjoyed it and comments/kudos are always loved! x


End file.
